Those Three Words
by Towriteislikeadream
Summary: Abby loves Gibbs, but she doesn't know if he feels the same way. So when Abby gets raped will Gibbs finally say those three words Abby have only dreamt of hearing or will Abby have to live with a broken heart and a broken soul. It is in progress!
1. Feelings

Those Three Words

FYI: I don't own any of these characters only their actions in this story.

Just kind of made up the story as I went a long so it probably doesn't go with any

of the NCIS episodes.

Please tell me if you like my story. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

If you want me to put more chapters just tell me

I'm just waiting for your guys opinion if you want me to continue.

Thank

You!

Feelings

**Abby's POV: **

Just waiting for the prints to stop running I go to blast my stereo some more.

I don't know why but just the sound of heavy metal is so relaxing.

Humming to myself I go to my computer my little baby I would call it to see if I got a

hit yet.

Hearing a familiar Ding!

I smile to myself and check to see who the prints belong to.

I should probably call boss man now….

"Abby…"

Jumping all most a foot in the air I yell, "Gibbs! Don't scare a girl

like that!"

He was just staring at me with a Caf Pow in his hand.

Then he says, "Why shouldn't I scare a girl like that?"

Giving him a "are you crazy" look I respond in my usual way, "Well you never know I could've poured

some hydrochloride acid on you, or I could've stabbed you with my

scissors…" he stops me from rambling cause I tend to do that a lot.

"Abbs…" shaking my head I say "Damn, I was rambling again wasn't I?"

Smiling a little to himself he says "Yes you were Abby, so what you got for me?"

Turning towards my computer I answer his question, "Ohh… umm… yeah I got a hit off codes and your mystery prints belong to Petty

Officer Ryan."

Bending over Gibbs places the Caf Pow next to me and kisses me on the cheek.

Whispering in my ear he says "Good work," then he leaves.

He left me to all most have a heat attack because my heart was beating so fast.

Frozen to the spot I try to get my body working again.

I start to have an inner battle with myself.

Why did Gibbs always have to do that to me?

And why does he have to be so damn Sexy too!

Ughh that kiss on the cheek alone got me all hot and bothered and omg… when he whispered "Good work" in my ear it took all my control

not to jump him on the spot…

**Gibbs POV:**

Okay why did Abby have to look so damn sexy today, I thought silently to myself.

Well then again she all ways looks sexy to me even when we first met.

When I went down to her lab earlier today to see if she got a hit yet, I

had to calm myself because she was leaning towards the computer screen

giving me a… hum… a very good look at her backside.

Damn her worthless excuse for a skirt.

It took all my control not to go to her and devour her.

Damn I feel like I should head smack myself right now I shouldn't be having these thoughts about her.

I myself have sworn to protect her after that psycho boyfriend had stalked her.

Now look at me having dirty thoughts about her and also sporting this ranging hard on to prove it.

Yeah I know… I feel like a total sicko but I just can't help it she's just so beautiful…

Yeah it's going to be a long day for me…


	2. Does he

Okay guy's here's my second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review! And thank you for whoever did review my first chapter! You guys are awesome!

Ch. 2: Does he…..

**Abby's POV:**

The next morning at work I was all ready bustling around my lab.

Tony came down earlier and told me that we had a new case.

He asked if I could find out who's this blood sample belongs to.

Apparently there's a psychopath rapist out there killing innocent people.

Sadistic yeah I know you don't have to tell me.

So right now I am scanning it to see if I could get a hit yet off codes.

I couldn't quite focus though I didn't really have a lot of beauty sleep.

I was still hot and bothered after yesterday just something about Gibbs…. well just being Gibbs is so hot.

Every time I would go out on dates I would compare them to Gibbs.

Yeah I know that's so wrong… but still if they fall up short I would cut them loose.

Only Gibbs was the one who could live up to my standards.

Hell he himself made up my standards in what a guy should be like.

Gibbs… yeah Gibbs… was the only man for me.

I always new that I loved him the first time he entered my lab and introduced himself.

I was most definitely hooked.

I always knew I loved Leroy Jethro Gibbs but does he feel the same way about me…

**Gibbs POV:**

"Tony," I say he looks up from his desk and says "Yeah boss."

"Does Abby have anything yet?" I question.

"Don't know boss, haven't been in her lab yet," he replies.

"All right I'll go down and check, you and the team try to locate where our victim's last stop was before she died," I ordered.

"On it boss, Probie, Ziva", Tony responds while walking to the elevator.

"Coming," Ziva and Magee say in unison.

Grabbing their jackets they both head in the direction of Tony.

Down at the lab I was admiring Abby work.

She just had such precise confident strides while moving computer to computer.

Then I see her drop something on the floor… Don't, don't, don't. Damn she bent over!

Inwardly groaning I felt myself lengthen in my pants. I move around to get a little room to relieve my now growing pain.

Curse who ever made such short skirts.

What are they trying to do sabotage men to do something irrational?

I couldn't take it any more so I went over to Abby mere inches away from her body.

Itching to touch her but knowing I couldn't.

I think to myself might as well torture her too…

**Abby's POV:**

Standing up I place the pen that dropped on the desk again.

Stepping back I bump into something hard.

Turning around I see Gibbs mere inches from my face. Omg… Gibbs… so close… I think to myself.

I must be dreaming. Wait that look in his eyes… he looks like he wants to devour me or something along those lines but in a good way.

I feel myself become wet… omg… what do I do.

"Abby… do you have anything for me," I hear Gibbs say.

Plenty of things… oh damn he's talking about the blood.

"Umm… yeah actually I do," I step back and look towards the computer trying to forget the look in Gibbs eye.

I could've sworn I saw something animalistic in them but obviously he seemed unaffected.

**Gibbs POV:**

I was so close to her just a few more inches forward and I could have tasted her.

She looked really surprised when she saw me she kind of looked… actually like she was waiting for something big to happen…

Did she see the hunger of me wanting her because I damn well want her in every which way possible.

I don't think it's the physical side only I want the whole Abby.

My Abby… wait did I just say "My Abby," do I really love her…

Yes, yes I do… I do love Abby Sciuto…

I can't believe I didn't see it before.


	3. Danger

Declaimer: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter I just been really busy this past long period.

Well I hope you like this chapter this is where it gets interesting.

Once again I don't own any of these characters just their actions. Oh and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3: Danger

**Anonymous POV:**

After telling Gibbs who the blood belonged to Abby went outside into the sunny afternoon and headed out to her car.

What she didn't know was that someone was watching her.

Abby Sciuto hmm… I'm going to have some fun with you.

You're perfect for my collection… You are mine Miss Abby Sciuto…

In time all in good time…

You better have locked your doors because I'm coming in uninvited…

**Abby's POV:**

I was lying down on my sofa watching some Dracula special that was going on.

Yeah I have a thing with vampires, coffins, cemeteries, and exc.

I'm just a Goth kind of girl… Gibbs was really something today that look he gave me…

A shiver traveled down my spine…

I could only dream of what Gibbs would have done with me…

I will be having fantasies about that for months…

So lost in my thoughts I didn't hear that smallest little creak behind me or the looming shadow falling over me.

I felt someone cover my mouth with something.

Fighting I try to say, "Who are you?" but then I am fading into unconsciousness.

**Later:**

Waking up feeling really nauseous I try to open my eyes.

"Oh… look who's awake. Hey sleeping beauty," I hear some man say… a man.

Wait where am I… oh no someone kidnapped me, first knocked me out and then put me in this car.

Crap how did he get into my house.

I'm so screwed…

Gibbs… was my last thought when I fell back into unconsciousness.

**Gibb's POV:**

In the morning I went into the office and sat down at my desk.

Then I heard Tony come in and say, "Hey has anyone seen Abby she's not in her lab?"

Ziva and McGee both say, "No."

"That's weird because Abby is always here before us," he ponders.

I all of the sudden have a very bad feeling in my stomach, my famous gut feeling.

"Tony call Abby on her cell," I order.

Tony looking a little confused just looked at me.

"Now Dinozzo!" I yell.

"Yes boss," Dinozzo says while scrambling for his cell phone.

Ziva and McGee have a "this is bad" look on their faces.

"I only got her voicemail boss," Tony replies worry on his face.

"She always picks up her phone boss," McGee puts in also worried.

"There must be something wrong, Tony, Ziva, McGee let's go see if she's at her house." I say while walking to the elevator with purpose.

All three agents look at each other then follow me.

Once at Abby's house I open the door with the key I had that Abby gave me.

We gave each other our keys just in case. We all enter to find the TV still on.

"Boss we got a partial foot print right here behind the sofa and I don't think its Abby's it's to big," says McGee.

"The back door is wide open boss, from the looks of it someone picked the lock and broke in," responds a concerned Tony.

"Someone has taken Abby," proclaimed Ziva, concerned for once.

With a stony expression on my face and my body language showing restraint I say in a cold voice, "Let's find this bastard."


	4. Losing a Part of Myself

Declaimer: Sorry I haven't posted in a while I was on vacation. I camped out in Yosemite for a week. It was so beautiful. Well anyways hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of on a touchy subject but I won't put in that much detail into it. This is kind of a short chapter but the others are longer so don't worry. This chapter is based on Abby's POV. Please Review! Thank you!

Ch. 4: **Losing a Part of Myself**

**Abby's POV:**

Waking up once again I try to move my hands.

Feeling that I can't I realize that they're bound together.

How about my legs, I can move them… okay that's good at least.

Now let's have a look around shall we.

Looking around I see that I'm in some sort of abandoned warehouse.

Then I spot a man… a very creepy looking man.

That man them looks at me.

My heart stops just looking into my capture's eyes I know he is a psychotic killer.

He would kill and not even blink or have any remorse.

He's the guy Gibbs is trying to catch…

The rapist I can't believe this.

What just happened?

"Hello Abigail how nice to finally meet you."

"You've been following me?" I say more as a fact than a question.

Still staring at me with those dead blue eyes he says, "Well of course. I always study my victims; I have to make sure they're perfect."

Creep… I think.

"Trust me I'm not perfect," I respond.

"Don't cut yourself that short my dear you most certainly are," he smirks.

Oh my god…

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask.

I regret I even asked that question because I all ready knew what he was going to do with me.

Laughing and pulling down his pants he says, "Where going to have some fun you and I."

He's going to rape me…

Then events occurred that will never leave me again.

Will I ever be the same?

No!!!


	5. Torn

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Please Keep Reviewing! Thank you.

**Torn**

**Gibbs POV:**

"Tony what have you got," I demand.

"I got a witness that says a man placed Abby in the back of a car."

"What car Tony!"

"Right, a black 2007 Expedition. He even gave us a license plate. I'm having them run as we speak."

"McGee!"

"I've sent a bolo for that type of car and with those license plate numbers."

"Ziva!"

"I got a match to one of the finger prints we've found at Abby's, it belongs to…"

"Who Ziva!" I yell while staring her down.

"Robert Johnson our wanted guy for brutal rape and murder!" Ziva screams back with tears in her eyes.

Slumping down in my chair a million thoughts swirl through my head.

_No! Abby it can't be. Not her! I can't loose her… I haven't even told her I loved her! No!_

"I've never seen Gibbs like this before," Tony whispered.

"Neither have I," says McGee.

"He looks heartbroken and it's not the kind like you lost a friend more like a lover," put in Ziva.

Tony and McGee both nod in agreement.

**Slam!**

"McGee! We need to find her have we got any thing from the bolo yet!"

Scrambling to his computer he says, "We've got a hit boss! At an abandoned warehouse down at the docks!"

"Then let's go!" I shout.

They all run to the elevator.

As the elevator closes all of them are thinking the same thing.

_Hopefully it's not to late…_

We all arrive there in record time.

You can thank me for that.

We all get out and my team waits to hear my orders.

"McGee gets the west exit, Ziva get the North exit, Dinozzo you're with me," I command fiercely.

"With you boss," Tony says while the others do as they were ordered.

I cut open the lock and slowly enter the warehouse silently making sure not to make any noise.

Tony following suit, it's dark but then I see Abby in a ball in the center of the warehouse only the light of a lantern to make out her body.

_Oh… no… Abby, _she was covered with bruises… and naked.

My blood runs cold then starts boiling.

_I am going to kill this Bastard! How dare he hurt Abby! My Abby!_

Then movement caught my eye I turn my attention to it and see a man pulling up his pants and I barely make out the words "I told you you'll like it."

That's it

"Put your hands in the air NCIS!" I yell.

The man spins around and laughs.

"Finally you guys show up I actually thought you'll leave Abby all by herself for a minute," the rapist says.

"You Bastard!"

"Ooo… someone got a temper I'm so dearly sorry I didn't know she was yours, I guess someone doesn't like to share," laughing he pulls out his gun and…

Bang!

Lights out he didn't even get the chance to aim.

Lying on the floor with a bullet between his eyes was Abby's captor.

Tony and I ran to Abby.

"Abby! Abby!" I yell I didn't want to touch her she was badly beaten… and raped…

_No!_

Taking off my jacket I lay it on top of Abby's body.

Then Ducky was right there.

I look up and I say, "How did you get here Ducky and how did you find out?"

Looking at Gibbs Ducky says, "I got Palmer to drive me and I got this information from the director Gibbs. Now let me take a look at our dear Abigail I have to see her vitals."

Like in a dream I get pulled away from Abby by Dinozzo.

"Come on boss, let Ducky take a look at Abby."

They both stare at Ducky checking Abby's pulse and blood pressure.

Shaking his head after his examination, Ducky sadly says, "I'm sorry to tell you this Jethro but she was… violated."

Ducky starts to choke up but finishes his examination explanation, "She has some broken ribs and some bruising she needs to be taken to the hospital."

_No!_ _My worst fear is confirmed this can't be happening. _

Throwing my hands in my face I silently say, "Why did I let this happen?"

Tony had tears in his eyes but said quietly trying to hold in his tears.

"You couldn't have done anything boss. Come on lets just get Abby to the hospital."

Silently enraged with myself I knew that we had to get Abby to the hospital.

"Gibbs, help me get Abby on the stretcher and in the car."

"Sure Ducky."

Turning around towards Dinozzo I say "You finish up here Tony. And then head on home."

Tony just nods but says "I'll see you in the hospital boss."

I just nod back.

Then I head out with Ducky to the hospital.


	6. Taking Care of You Part 1

Disclaimer: First off thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I would like to say that I kind of got carried away with this chapter so I will be splitting it up into two parts. So don't get confused. Okay now that you got all the information on with the story. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you! And please keep on reviewing!

Note: And once again I do not own NCIS or the characters only what they do.

**Taking Care of You Part: 1**

**Abby's POV: **_Gibbs… is that him? _I drowsily think.

Opening my eyes all I see is white.

The first thing I feel is my body is aching and my ribs are screaming.

Then I remember the events that happened to me.

I couldn't help myself I start to cry.

**Gibbs POV: **

I wake up to someone crying… _Abby _I think frantically.

Sitting bolt up right I try to sooth her, "Its okay Abby I'm here I'm here."

Hearing me Abby turns her head in that direction. But when she sees me it only makes the crying worse.

"Gi… bbs… it… was… so… horrible," I hear her say.

Smoothing her hair back I feel like shooting the bastard who hurt Abby again and again.

"It's all right Abby… You're safe, you're safe," I reassure her.

"You're in the hospital right now. You're pretty banged up… I'm sorry Abbs… I should have been there to prevent this…" I say looking down because I couldn't stand to have Abby look at me.

Abby slowly stops crying and grabs my face in her hands forcing me to look up at her she says, "You couldn't have stopped this Gibbs… It was a random act you couldn't have known that lunatic was targeting me…"

Looking in her emerald green eyes I respond in almost a whisper, "But I'm torn in two seeing you like this Abby. Never again, never again will this happen to you."

Abby smiles weakly to try to reassure me, but she fails miserably.

Then I see her drift off into a fitful sleep.

**Abby's POV:**

A week later and I'm finally released out of the hospital.

I was being wheeled out by Tony. "Are you sure you're okay Abby?" Tony asks still a little concerned.

"Physically yes Tony but I'm not so sure about mentally," I respond.

Tony was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well my dear we'll get through this together," I feel Ducky's hand rest on my shoulder.

Smiling I squeeze Ducky's hand and say, "I know Ducky."

"We'll always be there for you Abby," pipes in McGee.

"That is right Abby," says Ziva.

Smiling at all my friends I get wheeled through the hospital doors.

"Free at last!" I exclaim excitedly.

All of us bust out laughing at my happiness.

"Are you ready to go Abby?" asks Gibbs.

Seeing Gibbs by the car having the passenger's door open I say, "Of course Gibbs! I thought I would go mad if I was kept in that white room any longerI need black in my life to much white!"

That made everyone including Gibbs bust out laughing again.

"Of course Abby let's get you home," Gibbs says after his laughter subsided.

"Don't let him boss you around to much Abby, he might think he's in control," chirped in Tony.

He was stopped by Gibbs giving him a "Don't even dare" look.

Laughing nervously Tony says, "Um… I hope you get better Abby… Ziva, McGee I think it's time to go get those drinks."

Ziva and McGee start to laugh and say their good-byes and get wells then follow Tony's practically running body back to the car.

Smiling Ducky looks down at me and says, "Well I should be getting back to Mother now. It was nice to see you Abby. I hope you get better. Now I will leave you in the most capable

hands of our fellow ex marine. Good bye Jethro."

And with that we see Ducky's receding figure go out of sight around the corner.

"Okay Abby time to get you in the car," says Gibbs.

"Sure thing boss man," I say smiling up at Gibbs.

**Gibbs POV: **Chuckling to myself I help Abby into the passenger's seat.

Most of her bruises where healed except the ones around her mid section and ribs.

So I knew I wasn't hurting her by holding her arms and placing her in the passenger's seat.

I swore to myself that no one will hurt her like this again no matter what, I walked around the car, got in, and headed to my house.

"Gibbs shouldn't we go to my house first to get some of my things?" I hear Abby question.

"Don't worry Abs, I've brought over some clothes, and some things I thought you would want," I say giving her a quick glance before turning my head back on the road.

_Clothes… he went through my clothes oh my god he went through my underwear drawer… _Abby thought.

Blushing she turns her head before Gibbs notices.

_What kind did he get...ok bad thoughts bad thoughts ummm…. Uncle Larry's toenails… ewww ok that did it _Abby thinks disgustingly.

Once I reached my house I led Abby in and told her, "Have you already taken a bath."

Abby's mind went blank _a bath… is he going to me… _

Abby starts to blush "Huh?"

Chuckling I ask again, "Have you already taken a bath?"

Inwardly I fight myself because I'm thinking of Abby _wet and naked… how can I be thinking like this after what she's been through. _

Inwardly slapping myself I wait for Abby to say something.

"Um… no I haven't," I hear Abby say.

Will Gibbs be able to get through helping Abby take a shower without losing control.

Let's see what happens.

_Haha sorry I'm going to leave it here._

_I know it's not that exciting but trust me it will get better._

_I got a little carried away with this chapter so I split it in two. _

_So come back and read Part 2._


End file.
